


Ultimatum

by CrowsandCooks



Series: First Step [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Tsume, BAMF...everyone basically, Gangs, Itachi's a dick, Kiba can cook, M/M, Naruto is a Good Friend, Sasuke too, Stalking, Tsume approves, fancy resturants, with love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsandCooks/pseuds/CrowsandCooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke are concern. </p><p>Kiba is unwilling. </p><p>Tsume is amused by it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [ this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1737917)

 

 

Kiba was pissed. He could afford to be; he could afford a lot of other things as well. But being very pissed borderline furious was something he currently enjoyed over anything else. Kiba Inuzuka glared at his two friends, well current friends because at this rate the he doubt this relationship would have a long shelf life.

 

No one said anything, and for a good reason, the silence in the kitchen was heavy with tension making it almost unbearable. The rage emitted from young Inuzuka, crackled in the air around them. It was similar to coming across an angry wolf ready to attack. It would better if he was the one to make the first move because there is that slim chance he might let you go, or rip your throat out. The black cellphone vibrated on the counter but the brunette made no movement to answer it. His eyes never left his two friends.

 

Fate was on their side though because Kiba finally spoke, “I am very upset with you two.”

 

No throats would be ripped out today.

 

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes; Kiba would see it and Kiba was pissed, impulsive and had a very good aim. “Why the fuck were you following me?” he glared at the blond, “You especially better have a damn good reason!”

 

Naruto jumped, “Oi!” he started, he froze when Kiba grabbed the knife. He lowered his voice, “We were just worried,” he explained, “we don’t know anything about this guy and we just wanted to check him out.” The glare was gone but the irritation was still there, Kiba looked at Sasuke who nodded in agreement.

 

“Fucker,” he cursed, Naruto turned to Sasuke, his eyebrows went up, and the other shrugged. Kiba had dragged the two to his house so they could get the proper lashing as he put it. Thinking back on it, it seemed foolish to follow a pissed off Kiba into a room filled with knives. But one tends not argue with an angry Inuzuka. It was the type of thing that would never become a habit.

 

“You think I want to keep him a secret?” Kiba snapped, “He doesn’t want to meet my family or my friends and…” Kiba hesitated, he took a deep breath, “sometimes I think he’s ashamed of me. I know I’m not exactly the best pedigree-”

 

“Bullshit!” Naruto cut in, “Look at me and Sasuke!” he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, “He’s not ashamed of me or my family. So fuck that asshole, don’t compromise.”

 

“Idiot has a point,” Sasuke stated, “I doubt it’s as easy as it sounds but you shouldn’t compromise for someone that makes you feel like shit, Kiba.”

 

In the underworld, there were many gangs or ‘ Akuma clans’ as they were called. Two of the most powerful Akuma clans were the Inuzuka and the Uzumaki; lead by Kiba’s mother and Naruto’s father accordingly. Kiba touched his arm; the dark red fangs that decorated his shoulder were proof of his association of the gang, only those of the immediate family wore the tattoos. The traditions were very similar to the Uzumaki’s except it was a small spiral tattoo that decorated his friend’s stomach.

 

Naruto folded his arms, “It’s not like Kiba any intention of taking over,” he growled, “Hana’s going to inherit just like Kyuubi.” At the mention of the name, Sasuke made a face of absolute disgust. There was nothing but contempt between Sasuke and Naruto’s elder brother.

 

“Speaking of which, where is Hana?”

 

“Out of the country, proving herself”

 

“Again?”

 

“Mama likes to be very thorough”

 

Kiba started took a pot out of the cupboard, “I’m still pissed at you guys.” He stated. He filled it with water and put it on the stove, “Why do you feel you need to follow me?”

 

“I told you already! We just wanted to meet him!”

 

“You could have just asked!”

 

“Like you would have answered?” Naruto snapped, he folded his arms and glared at Kiba, “We swore he was married, that was the only answer we could come up with.”

 

Kiba bristled at the statement, “Fuck. No! You actually think I would allow myself to be a homewrecker?”

 

“But you allowed yourself to be someone’s dirty secret.” Sasuke pointed out; silence greeted him. Kiba sighed he looked down at his hands.

 

“I get it though” He replied, “I get why he doesn’t want others to know. He acts like he’s detached but he’s not. He’s like the perfect son to his parents. They expect so much from the moment he came out of the womb. Now they expect him to take over their company, settled down with a nice girl, have kids. Typical cookie cutter shit. He’s lived up to their expectations so far, so how do you think they’ll feel when one day, he suddenly comes out to them and on top of that, he’s seeing the son of a gang lord.”

 

Sasuke stared at his friend, he glanced at his boyfriend but it was obvious that Naruto was still trying to figure out what to say. So he asked,

 

“What is he to you?”

 

A furious blushed appeared on Kiba's face. He put the potatoes in the boiling water then took out a container in the fridge and put it on the counter.

 

“For someone so smart, he’s a fucking idiot sometimes. I like him, he’s a sadistic asshole and I often wonder why I even bother.” Kiba's face softened, “but he has his moments…he doesn’t even realise it or when he thinks you’re not looking, and the expressions on his face. I can’t explain it. Despite his stoic attitude, you know he cares and he has no sense of simplicity, everything with him is extravagance. When he does something for me, he tends to go full out. I don’t think he even realizes it.”

 

“It’s still not fair to you.” Naruto said quietly, “You want more and can he give you that? If not, find someone who will.”

 

Kiba shrugged, but Naruto knew the other was considering his words seriously. Kiba placed the seasoned meat in the preheated oven and closed it. “You guys staying for dinner?” he asked. Naruto sniffed the air, a greedy smile on his face. Sasuke shook his head,

 

“Family dinner”

 

A look of pity came on Kiba’s face,

 

“Good luck with that.”

 

x-x-x

 

Dinner was fantastic, incredible compared to the usual routine. Sasuke sat on the couch, leaning back with his nose facing the ceiling; he closed his eyes and breathed. This was the Uchiha equivalent of unbuckling his belt and zipping down his pants. There was no mumbling under his father’s breath about Sasuke’s ‘gangbanger boyfriend’ when his mother asked how Naruto was doing. The drive home was quiet and not in the usual tensed way as Sasuke would be seething by his father’s comments and his mother trying to get her husband to just let it go in her soft voice. Though most of the conversation was directed at his brother or about his brother, but he couldn’t blame them. With Sasuke being gay and not going through a phase as they had hoped, Itachi was their last chance of getting an heir.

 

Though it might have been more his father’s worries than his mother’s. The female Uchiha was already hinting to him, gay or no gay, she was expecting grandchildren. All in all, dinner was perfect.

 

Itachi walked in and sat down. Sasuke sat up and looked at his brother, who was leaning back, closed eyes facing the ceiling. He waited for a few minutes before speaking,

 

“Guess what happened today?” Itachi cracked an eye open, the red orb looking at Sasuke,

 

“What?”

 

x-x-x

 

Tsume burst into laughter, Naruto held his face in embarrassment as Kiba continued his story,

 

“So the lady sees these two ‘incognito’ and starts screaming on top of her lungs. She starts hitting Naruto with her purse and when Sasuke tries to stop her; she takes out - I kid you not- a freaking rolling pin out of nowhere and proceeds to hit the shit out of him, screaming bloody murder as she does!”

 

Kiba covered his mouth, his body trembling with laughter. Tsume turned to her ‘nephew’, “Really, Naruto? All this to see Kiba’s mystery man?” she questioned. Naruto shrunk even more, faced red with embarrassment,

 

“But auntie” he whined, he paused. A hopeful look came on his face, “Auntie?” he leaned forward, “Do you know who Kiba’s boyfriend is?” Tsume leaned in towards him, a serious look on her face, Naruto waited eagerly before she answered,

 

“Nope”

 

Kiba burst into laughter clutching at his chest, Naruto glared at him, “You didn’t even tell your own mother?” he accused in a tone saved only for murder. Kiba rolled his eyes,

 

“Forgive me if I don’t feel that my family has to know every single detail of my love life”

 

“Hey! That’s only with Kyuubi!” Naruto snapped, “At least I’m not as bad as Sasuke, he would give Itachi a day to day account in writing if the bastard asked for it”

 

Tsume smiled, “Really?” Before Naruto could expound, Kiba’s phone vibrated. He frowned and looked at the screen, a smile appeared. With a swift press, he answered it.

Naruto stared at Kiba, it was a strange sight to be honest. Kiba smiling, his voice was soft as he spoke to the caller. He was figdetty as he talked his voice steady but his body in constant motion. Then it struck him, Kiba was nervous...not anxious but actually, ‘painfully, heart about to burst out of chest and might even do a little dance, bloody and all, on the counter’ nervous. He wondered who was on the other end.

 

Kiba concluded the conversation, “So I’ll meet you at La Lune Des Cœurs…tomorrow at seven” he beamed before hanging up the phone. He turned to meet the questioning gazes of his mother and Naruto, a knowing smirk on both their faces.

 

“La Lune Des Cœurs, huh?” she stated, “Pretty swanky place.”

 

“Yes it is, auntie,” Naruto chimed in, “If I didn’t know any better, I would say it sounded like a date…” Kiba began to blush, the grins widened.

 

“Well, Kiba?” they said in a unison.

 

Cursing under his breath, Kiba snapped at them, “Fine! Fine!” he threw his hands up, “I’m taking your bloody advice!” Naruto’s squealed, his phone already in hand,

 

“I’m so texting Sasuke!” he gushed ignoring the sound of protest from Kiba. Kiba moved to snatch the device from him, only to miss. But Kiba was not the type to give up that easy and a wrestling match commenced, Tsume watched in silent delight,

 

“Oh, to be young again” She chuckled.

 

xxx

  

“So why are we here?” Sasuke asked, he flipped a page of the menu, a dry look on his face. Naruto shushed him, his eyes on the couple in the booth across the room. Sasuke rolled his eyes, the menu was in his hands as Naruto occasionally peered over it then popped back down as if dodging some foreign projectile. He smirked; his boyfriend could be so precious sometimes.

 

“So have you talked to him since the break up?” Kiba asked, fiddling with the knife on the table. Shikamaru handed the menu back to the waiter and leaned back with a shrug.

 

“Too troublesome.”

 

Kiba laughed, enjoying the male’s embarrassed blush. Despite their polar opposite personalities, Kiba enjoyed the other’s company. “I can’t believe you,” he cackled, “You dumped your boyfriend without a second thought and now you’re hesitating? Now?” He covered his mouth, “Does Chouji at least know you and Neji aren’t together?”

 

Shikamaru coughed and if Kiba wasn’t in a five star resturant where the prices resembled phone numbers, he would have been laughing his head off.

 

Naruto was giddy with winsome joy. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, Kiba was laughing and the Shikamaru kid was blushing. Oh yes, he had a good feeling about this. He jumped when he heard an irritating chip tune break the silence, Sasuke glanced at his phone. Naruto cursed, “Really teme?” he hissed, “Here we are in a nice restaurant, spying on Kiba and you could, just not put your phone on silent, could you?” he let out an exasperated sigh, “This is why I can’t take you anywhere.” Sasuke scowled, but ignored the other in favour of replying by text.

 

“It’s Itachi.” he mumbled. Naruto wondered if he was offering that as an excuse. He snorted and took up back the fallen menu, he doubt it. Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced at Kiba’s booth again. His jaw dropped, “Naruto” he gaped, his voice strained. Naruto looked up,

 

“What. The. Ever. Loving. Fuck?”’

 

That summed it up quite well.

 

Walking across the room, towards unsuspecting couples leaving silent terror behind him, was Itachi. The man did not look pissed; he looked so livid that the atmosphere seemed to darken around him. The moment he reached the booth, he grabbed a surprised Kiba and pulled him out of the seat. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kiba who made a gesture. Shikamaru nodded and picked up his phone.

 

Naruto jumped out of his chair, rage drowned confusion as he snatched the steak knife. He was about to run to them when Kiba met his gaze, time stopped. Kiba tapped his nose and the side of his head, twice. Naruto grinded his teeth then sat down, dropping the knife on the table. He called the waiter as Itachi dragged Kiba out of the restaurant.

 

“We’re ready to order.”

 

Sasuke repeated Naruto’s orders in a daze. Naruto spoke when the waitress left, “Sasuke, have you ever wondered how it would feel to be an only child?” his tone was cheerful but dark. He smiled when their eyes met, “If anything happens to Kiba, you won’t have to anymore.”

 

xxx

 

Kiba swallowed a wave of curses when his back hit the cold wall of the alley. Itachi glared at him and Kiba glared back. There was no question which of the two was the more intimidating one but Kiba grew up with Tsume as his mother who threw knives when irate.

 

The devil couldn’t make Kiba flinch much less Itachi.

 

“What the fuck?” Itachi growled, each word dropped like stones of fury. The fact that the elder Uchiha actually cursed was surprising to Kiba that this entire night.

 

“What?”

 

“What the fuck was that, brat?” Itachi repeated, “First you ignore my calls and then you flaunt that fucker at one of the very few places I like,”

 

“I wasn’t flaunting,” Kiba mumbled.

 

“Bullshit”

 

“Fuck! What does it matter?” Kiba snapped, hands flung in the air, “Next time I’ll take him somewhere else.” he pushed Itachi aside, “Fucking Uchihas.”

 

Itachi grabbed him and yanked him back. He pressed his chest against Kiba’s, a leg slipped between the younger’s own. “What makes you think there will be a next time?” His breath soft against his lips, “There will be no next time.” Kiba was going to argue but Itachi’s lips were on his and all thoughts disappeared from his head. Arms wrapped around his neck, bringing Itachi closer, Kiba could feel the other’s scent seeping into his cothes.

 

There was nothing gently about them and Kiba was rough and Itachi was rougher. Their interactions were always intense and this was no different. Kiba ached for him, he ached for Itachi’s skin rubbing against his own, hot and smooth. He ached to be fucked within an inch of his life against the wall and the more he wanted, the harder it was to think.

 

“Am I yours?” he panted, arching his back enjoying the feeling of cool fingers against his stomach. Itachi hummed in response, vibrating on Kiba’s collarbone as he sucked and licked the skin covering it. Kiba shivered, “Are you mine?” he asked, the tug on his belt stopped. Everything became still, then just like that the cool hands continued as if nothing was said. Kiba laughed, “Fucking answer me”

 

“What does it matter?”

 

Kiba blinked, he untangled himself and stared at him. “Oh.” and punched Itachi in the face, knocking the elder back. “Fuck you!” he snarled, voice loud and furious, “Catch crotch rot and die, you fuck!” Itachi rubbed his jaw,

 

“Nice punch.” he grabbed Kiba’s arm, “Remind me to return a favor later.” he growled, “Do you really think I’ll let you go?”

 

“You would best fucking try.” Kiba replied, “You actually think you tenshitachi can intimidate an akuma? My family is dangerous for a reason, Uchiha and it isn’t cause we like dogs.”

 

Itachi released his grip, “You’re not the only person in the world with an ass.” he said with a huff. Kiba ignored the stab of hurt from those words. They were true. Hundreds of people would gladly give their arm to fuck an Uchiha, thousands would give their dominant one if it was Itachi.

 

“True...and you’re not the only one with a dick” he replied, arms folded against his chest, “But you’re the only one I’m want to ride.”

 

Kiba waited for those words to sink in. For someone so clever, Uchihas could be thick as concrete sometimes, one had to be patient with them. Itachi chuckled and Kiba sighed,

 

“I’m asking (for the last time), are you mine?”

 

xxx

 

Tsume grinned in delight, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Sitting before her was her fidgeting son and his newly introduced (finally!) boyfriend.

 

Itachi Uchiha

 

Her son got a tenshi.

 

Tsume would be cackling if she didn’t want to scare her future son-in-law. “I approve.” she declared, Kiba beamed at her and Itachi just looked even more smug. She allowed it, what mother wouldn’t want their child to bring an Uchiha home? The eldest son of the main family at that. The connections alone would be enough but combined with her family even if it was to her second child. “What a delight,” she drank another cup, the fact that he brought four jars of her favourite sake did nothing to hurt his cause. “Good job, my boy.” Kiba blushed in embarassment, Itachi smirked and gave him a peck on the cheek. Kiba turned redder spluttering curses that only made the other chuckle.

 

Tsume stood up, “We can tell the others tomorrow.” she lead them to the dining room, “For now, we dine!”

 

“What will we be having Inuzuka-san?”

 

“Please call me Tsume,” she grinned, “And maybe one day, Okaasan.” Kiba looked like he was going to choke on his tongue. She ignored it, “Tonight we have deer! I hunted it myself.”

 

“You hunt, Tsume-san?”

 

She huffed, Uchihas could never stop being formal, could they? She glanced at the dark red marks peeking from under Kiba’s collar, then again. “Of course, even Kiba can hunt. We Inuzukas are descendants of hunters, you know?” her eyes met Itachi’s, “It’s been said once an Inuzuka has their sight on a prey, there’s no escape.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tenshi family refer to the families who were descendants of nobles and merchants like the Uchihas and the Hyuugas. While the Akuma families were descendants from bandits and pirates like the Inuzukas and the Uzumakis.
> 
> I edited this so many times. Its done. I'm over it. Knocking out now.


End file.
